1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for removing elemental sulfur and sulfur contaminants from fluids, particularly fuels such as gasoline, jet fuel, diesel, kerosene and fuel additives such as ethers (e.g., MTBE) transported in pipelines which are usually used or have been used to transport sour hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that elemental sulfur and other sulfur compounds contained in hydrocarbon streams are corrosive and damaging to metal equipment, particularly copper and copper alloys, silver and silver alloys. Sulfur and sulfer compounds may be present in varying concentrations in refined fuels and additional contamination may take place as a consequence of transporting the refined fuel through pipelines containing sulfur contaminants resulting from the transportation of sour hydrocarbon streams such as petroleum crudes. The sulfur has a particularly corrosive effect on equipment such as brass valves, gauges and in-tank fuel pump copper commutators and silver bearing cages in two cycle engines.
Various techniques have been reported for removing elemental sulfur from petroleum products. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,966 discloses a method for removing elemental sulfur from refined hydrocarbon fuels by adding an organo-mercaptan compound and a copper compound capable of forming a soluble complex with said mercaptan and said sulfur and contacting said fuel with an adsorbent material to remove the resulting copper complex and substantially all the elemental sulfur.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,122 discloses a process for sweetening a sour hydrocarbon fraction containing mercaptans by contacting the hydrocarbon fraction in the presence of an oxidizing agent with a catalytic composite, ammonium hydroxide and a quaternary ammonium salt other than hydroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,641 describes a method for removing elemental sulfur from a liquid hydrocarbon which comprises contacting with solid sodium hydroxide a hydrocarbon stream having dissolved therein at least 7.6 parts by weight of water per part of sulfur contained therein to yield both a hydrocarbon phase and an aqueous phase. The method is claimed to be effective and convenient for treating gasoline containing from trace to more than 25 ppm sulfur employing temperatures as high as about 140.degree. F. (60.degree. C.).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,882 discloses a method for reducing sulfur contamination of refined hydrocarbon fluids transported in a pipeline for the transportation of sweet and sour hydrocarbon fluids by washing the pipeline with a wash solution containing a mixture of light and heavy amines, a corrosion inhibitor, a surfactant and an alkanol containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,045 discloses a process for removing elemental sulfur from fluids such as gasoline, diesel fuel, jet fuel or octane enhancement additives such as ethers (MTBE), which pick up sulfur when transported through pipelines which are otherwise used for the transport of sour hydrocarbon streams. In that patent the sulfur containing fluid is contacted with an aqueous solution containing caustic, sulfide and optionally elemental sulfur to produce an aqueous layer containing metal polysulfides and a clear fluid layer having a reduced elemental sulfur level. Preferably an organo mercaptan is also mixed with the fluid to accelerate the removal of elemental sulfur. This patent also recites that alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, etc., may be added to the aqueous caustic mixture which is contacted with the fluid to be treated. The amount of alcohol used may vary within wide limits. In the case of methanol the patent recites that from 0 to about 90 volume percent of the water may be replaced with alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,978 discloses a process for removing elemental sulfur from fluids such as gasoline, diesel fuel, jet fuel or octane enhancement additives such as ethers (MTBE) which pick up sulfur when transported through pipelines which are otherwise used for the transport of sour hydrocarbon streams. In that patent the sulfur containing fluids are mixed with an inorganic caustic material, an alkyl alcohol and an organo mercaptan or inorganic sulfide compound capable of reacting with sulfur to form a fluid insoluble polysulfide salt reaction product at ambient reaction temperatures. The treated fluid is then contacted with an adsorbent or filtered to remove the insoluble salt leaving a fluid product of very low residual sulfur content.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,695 is directed to a process for desulfurizing a sulfur containing fuel comprising contacting the fuel with a lower primary alkanol solution containing an alkali metal hydrosulfide at a temperature and pressure from ambient up to the critical temperature of the alkanol solvent, the water content of said solution being below that which will cause said hydrosulfide to decompose into K.sub.2 S hydroxide, and separating said fuel from said alkanol solution now containing the corresponding high sulfur content alkali metal polysulfide with the proviso that the volume ratio of said alkanol solution to said fuel is determined by the gram mols of sulfur present in the fuel divided by 11/2 gram mols of sulfur, when sodium is the alkali metal, times the molecular weight of sodium hydrosulfide divided by the number of grams of sodium hydrosulfide per milliliter of the alkanol solution and the volume ratio of said alkanol solution to said fuel is determined by the gram mols of sulfur present in the fuel divided by 2 gram mols of sulfur, when potassium is the alkali metal, times the molecular weight of potassium hydrosulfide per milliliter of the alkanol solution. The process can further include the step of adding 10% water to said separated alkanol solution when the alcohol is below boiling temperature to separate the alcohol and the polysulfide from the fuel. As an additional step water in an amount of not more than one half of the volume of the alkanol can be added to dissolve the alkali metal polysulfide to form a concentrated solution in water which separates from the fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,408 is directed to a process for reducing the amount of elemental sulfur picked up by a hydrocarbon fluid being transported in a pipeline by reducing or controlling the amount of dissolved oxygen present in the hydrocarbon fluid prior to fluid being introduced into the pipeline. This is accomplished by isolating the fluid from air or oxygen so as to prevent the fluid from becoming contaminated with dissolved oxygen, or, if the fluid is already contaminated with dissolved oxygen, treating the fluid so as to reduce the dissolved oxygen content of the fluid down to about 30 wppm dissolved O.sub.2 or less, preferably about 10 wppm dissolved O.sub.2 or less. The dissolved O.sub.2 content is reduced by washing the O.sub.2 contaminated fluid with an oxygen adsorbed such as sodium sulfite or hydrazines or by using sodium sulfite, clay or hydrotalcites as an O.sub.2 adsorbent bed.